Little Visitors from the Future
by Amy Mizuno
Summary: After the war, Duo and Heero have two unexpected visitors......
1. Default Chapter

Title: Little Visitors from the Future

Author: Amy Mizuno

Pairings: 1x2

Warnings: Yaoi, time traveling, naughty kids…dunno

Rating: PG?

Archive: Star's Gaze, my site, ff.net…anyone else, please ask.

Author's Note: This is just something that suddenly popped up in my head. Hope you guys will like it.

Little Visitors from the Future Prologue

**_AC 195_**

The war has finally come to an end, and there's no need for the gundams anymore. The pilots at last can live normally, even though their lives would never be normal.

All the pilots went their separate ways after the war, except for Heero and Duo. The two best friends decided to stay together for a while before they figured out what they wanted to do in their lives. So, the two of them rented a two-room apartment for the time being. 

Today is Duo's turn to go for the groceries. Duo was on his way home, humming happily, holding two big bags of provisions.

"Daddy! Daddy!" two young voices came from behind him when he was about to turn the corner to their small apartment.

The long-haired American didn't pay much attention to it, since he was very sure that the children were not addressing him.

Unexpectedly, two pairs of short arms were hugging his two legs tightly, as if their life depended on it. The shocked young man looked down; there were two toddlers, a girl who was about six years old, and a boy who was about three years old, clinging onto his legs.

The little girl was wearing a white blouse, a short red skirt, and a pair of white dress shoes. Her chocolate brown, long hair was plaited into two braids with red ribbons attached to the end of the plaits. Large indigo eyes were beaming merrily on the child's face although there were two dried trails of tears were still visible. And the small boy, with short messy chestnut hair, wearing a t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and complete with a pair of white running shoes. Bright Prussian blue eyes, which were filled with tears, radiated happiness as his sister's had. His right hand was clutched onto a brown teddy bear. 

The ex-deathscythe pilot kneeled down to face the two kids, "Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh daddy, we were lost, we are so scared…." 

The braided young man raised an eyebrow, "But I am not…."

Tears were threatened to fall once again on the cute face of the little girl. And the boy's hands were grasped onto his pants even tighter now. The American found two boxes of pocky in one of the grocery bags and handed them to the two kids. "Now, why don't you two follow me home first, then we'll have a little talk, 'k?"

The two children nodded happily. Duo sighed, picked up the two bags of food, and the two kids followed him to the apartment.

* * * * * *

Heero was in the kitchen, trying to find something to snack on, when his American partner went back home with the two kids.

But, what had surprised the 'perfect soldier' wasn't the two kids coming back with Duo, it's the two children actually launched themselves on him, giggling happily and called him 'Otou-san'.

The Japanese young man looking at his best friend suspiciously, wondering if this was another one of the long-haired man's practical jokes.

Duo simply shrugged, and then took all the stuff that he had bought into the kitchen. A while later, he came out of the kitchen with a tray of fruit juice and coffee, he put it down on the coffee table, then sat on the sofa, beside the two munchkins.

"Ok kiddos, now what are your names?" 

Violet eyes looked up from the box of pocky, looking at the American weirdly. "I'm Miyuki, and he is Shinji-chan." 

The long-haired ex-pilot picked up Shinji, and put the toddler on his lap. "So, how did you two got out there all by yourselves?"

"I don't know." Miyuki was sipping her glass of orange juice, "one minute we were in the repair shop, and next, we were out there…. I don't know…." 

"So, how old are you kids anyways?" Duo decided to change the subject.

"I am six, and Shinji-chan's three." Miyuki frowned cutely.

"Six and three….." Duo did some quick math, "so you were born in AC 189 and him in 192, right?"

"No, I was born in AC 200. And daddy, why do you keep on asking weird questions? You act like you don't know us…and 'tou-san……. he's not talkin' at all, is he mad at us……" the young voice trailed off, the tears threatened to fall once more.

".."

"…"

"……"

The two young men were shocked by the revelation from the young girl, they were currently at AC 195, right? And the girl was born five years later? There's not such thing as time traveling……. It just can't be.

The two children were sitting uncomfortably, silently eating their pocky and drinking the juice that Duo had brought out.

"Shinji-chan…. tell me, what date is today?" Duo asked softly.

The little boy's face brightened up immediately, he knew how to answer that question. "Today is April 23, it's my birthday today." He showed a toothy smile.

Yup, today is the 23rd of April alright. "And what's the year dear?"

"AC 206."

"And who are your parents?" The American had a feeling that he knew the answer already.

"Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy." The young kid said innocently.

* * * * * *

**_AC 206_**

"……" the person was tapping on the phone impatiently. "Comeoncomeoncomeon……."

"The Preventers HQ, how may I help you?"

"I need to talk with either Agent Maxwell or Yuy."

"Hold on a minute please."

*click* "This is Duo."

"Duo…."

"Hey Howard, what's up? The kids are fine right?" Duo's voice was slightly worried.

"Um…actually…..the kids are missing……"

TBC…

Author's Note: So, do you guys like it? Feedbacks please.


	2. Part 1

Little Visitors from the Future Part 1

_**AC 195**_

"…"

"So…"

"……"

"They are……kids" Duo was desperately trying to ignore the fact that those two munchkins were his own kids for now, "from the future." 

"Hn." 

"But how did they get here?" 

The ex-Wing pilot shrugged. 

The long-haired boy sighed and turned to face the two little kids who were happily munching on the pizza that was just delivered not long ago. 

"……what are we going to do with them?" Heero asked. 

"What else can we do? We have to keep them at least for now, and try to figure out how to send them back. It wouldn't help if we take them to the police station since they are not exactly missing kids…Hell! They ain't even supposed to exist yet." 

"…….Hn." 

"But now the most important problem is…… how are we going to tell them?" 

"……"

The two teens went on with their dinner before the two children finished the pizzas off. 

* * * * * *

_**AC 206**_

Having two of the top Preventer agents angrily marching up to you is not some thing you want to experience. And you definitely don't want to meet them after you somehow lose their precious children. 

"Did you find 'em Howard?" Duo rushed to the old man he'd consider as the father that he'd never had the chance to meet. 

The old man who was wearing a colorful Hawaiian shirt and a pair of sunglasses shook his head, "Nope. I looked everywhere, but no sign of those two little troublemakers." 

"Where would they run off to?" The long-haired young man was practically shaking with anxiety. 

"Duo, love... Relax. We'll find them. They couldn't be gone that far." Heero was trying his best to reassure his husband, even though inwardly he was worried sick himself. 

"They *KNOW* that they are not suppose to go out alone without an adult's accompany! Are you sure that they are not playing hide and seek?" 

"I am sure of that Duo. Why don't we go search for them separately? And I think that we should also call the others. We might be able to find the kids faster this way." Howard suggested to the two frantic fathers. 

After a few phone calls, the whole group of worried adults went out looking for the two little pests. Hoping that nothing bad had happened to them before they were found. 

* * * * * *

_**AC 195**_

"Shinji-chan!" Duo called out. 

"No." The stubborn toddler shook his head, and ran out of the room. 

"Grrrr! You little…. come back here!" The long-haired teen went after the little boy. 

"No." Shinji hid under the table. 

Unlike his sister, Shinji didn't like to take a bath. Each time, it might take hours just to convince him to get in the bathroom. 

The American grabbed the little boy by his tomato sauce stained shirt, held him close. "Why can't you be a good boy, and go take a bath?" 

The three-year-old child pouted, "Dun wanna." 

"Why? Water's fun to play with." Duo tried to coax the young child to take a bath. 

"……"

"Oh Come on." 

"……"

"How about taking a bubble bath?" 

The child brightened up at the suggestion. 

"So, agree?" 

The little boy nodded. "Can I bring Kari-chan in too?" He held out his teddy bear. 

"Sure. But we will have to use the hair dryer to dry him up later, or else you can't sleep with him, 'k?" 

"Okay." 

About half an hour later. 

"Shinji-chan, I think you should get out now." A totally soaked Duo told the little boy. 

"No." Shinji splashed more water onto the long-haired American. 

* * * * * *

_**AC 206**_

At the Winner-Barton resident

Everybody in the room was exhausted. None of them had any idea about where the kids had gone. 

Duo fell asleep on the couch while Heero was calling Howard. 

"So, you can't find them either?" The old man asked. 

"We will go look for them again tomorrow, if we really can't find them then we will call the police." 

"If you need anything, call me okay? And go get some sleep now. You'll need it." 

The blue-eyed young man nodded. "Sure. Thanks Howard." 

"You guys can stay here tonight." Quatre offered. 

"Thanks Quatre." 

"Don't worry too much. We will find them." Trowa said with an encouraging tone. 

The Japanese young man bent down and gently held his slumbering mate into his arms. "We all should get some rest now. Good night." 

"Good night Heero." The door was softly closed. 

* * * * * *

_**AC 195**_

The two kids were finally too tired to stay up any longer. Heero cleaned all his things out of his room to let the two children share the same bedroom. 

After making sure that everything was in its place, the kids hadn't kicked their blankets off the bed, the nightlight was on and Shinji-chan had his teddy bear with him, the two tired teenagers at last could relax a little after the surprising day. 

Heero and Duo decided to go to bed early that night. There would be more troubles waiting for them on the next day. 

TBC…

Author's Note: So, how's it? Please review. 


	3. Part 2

Little Visitors from the Future Part 2

**_ AC 206_**

Heero was slowly waking up from the few hours of troubling sleep he had gotten. He realized right away that his husband was no longer sleeping next to him. 

Duo was wrapped in a black silky bathrobe; his incredibly long hair was flowing down his back. He was silently sitting next to the window. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Heero's approach. 

"Good morning, koi." The Japanese man wrapped Duo into his arms.

The long-haired American smiled slightly, relaxing into his spouse's embrace. "Morning Hee-chan."

"Are you okay?"

The violet-eyed young man sighed.

Heero softly kissed the deepened frown away, "Everything will be fine. We will find them. The little devils will be alright." 

Duo nodded silently. Hearing Heero say that gave him the confidence that he needed. His two children would be back safe and sound.

"I am not that worried about them, they will be fine." Heero said casually, "I am more worried for the person that took them, hopefully they will still be in one piece when our little imps are through with them."

The violet eyes were immediately filled with amusement, "Yup. Those're my kids."

Glad that he had been successful in cheering his lover up a little, Heero started helping Duo braid his long hair. "How about we go have a quick shower and then go have breakfast?"

"But I'm not hungry."

"Love, if you want to find those two little munchkins, you have to eat. You'll need as much energy as you have."

"'kay." 

* * * * * * 

_**AC 195**_

It was around six AM in the small apartment. No one was a wake yet and nothing moved. Not a sound was heard from the residence.... well, maybe a few occasional snores did come out from the bedrooms. All in all, it was just a normal quiet morning like any other.

Suddenly..............

"EEEEEWWWWW!!!!! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Shinji-chan pee in the bed!!!!!" Childish scream and tiny footsteps were heard from the outside of the two teenagers' bedroom door.

In the room, the two ex-gundam pilots who were still sleeping soundly, suddenly woke completely. They found themselves cuddling each other rather comfortably.

"...........Sorry!" Duo said embarrassingly.

".........."

The two friends who were sitting on the bed awkwardly, didn't dare to make any eye contact. 

The small figure chose this exact moment to barge in the room. "Daddyyyyy!" The young child wailed while she was nuzzled herself into Duo's arms. 

"Miyu-chan.... What..."

"Daddy!!!!" Miyuki winkled her nose cutely. "My pj's are all wet, and it's stinky too."

"Oh man........" The long-haired boy's wailed. "I was hoping it was just a weird nightmare..." His voice trailed off. He had a feeling that he would have a horrible headache by the end of the day.

While Heero looked after the little girl, Duo went to the other bedroom to take care of the little pest who caused all the fuss.

The violet-eyed teen who went into the room, surprisingly found that the lad was still curled up in his wet blanket, soundly sleeping. 

_//How can he still be sleeping so peacefully after all the racket anyway?//_ The American chuckled quietly._//And with his butt all wet...//_

"Hey kiddo." Duo shook the small body gently.

"Hmmm........" The youngster turned over, continued to slumber.

The long-haired young man shook his head amusingly. "Wake up now Shinji-chan. You need to go clean up ya know?" 

"No........" The boy mumbled.

Duo yanked the thick, warm and wet blanket off of the small body. The three-year-old just curled himself up even more tightly.

Duo's brow creased together, lips pursed, hands on his hips. _//Humph! Now I am going to do things in my way.//_

He went to the bathroom, filled up the bathtub, and then went back to the bedroom, picked up the sleeping toddler. After stripping the young child, without any warning, Duo dumped the kid into the tub.

* * * * * * 

When Duo went in the kitchen after he put all the wet bed sheets and garments into the washer, Shinji was sitting at the kitchen table, with his arm crossed over his chest and pouting cutely, still brooding about what happened earlier. His sister was sitting beside him, sipping her cup of milk.

Duo watched the little boy sulking. The long-haired youth chuckled softly, walked over to the coffee-machine, and started to make himself a cup of coffee. "What are you making Heero?"

"Pancakes." The Japanese boy deadpanned.

"Great! We do have maple syrup, right?" 

"Yes." Heero smirked slightly, knowing his friend's love for maple syrup.

Hearing Heero's answer, not only Duo was beaming, their two little guests also had this silly grin on their faces, even though the young boy tried very hard to hide it. It seemed like the supply of maple syrup in the house would finish a lot faster from now on.

While everybody else was enjoying their breakfast, Shinji-chan sat there, silently debating with himself.

_'I am hungry.........'_

_'But daddy dumped me into the bathtub....'_ Another voice beeped up in his young mind. 

_'So what? I am hungry, the pancakes look AND smell good.....and it got maple syrup on 'em....'_

_'But..........'_ The little voice started to waver.

While the little boy was busy arguing with himself, his sister had already finished her own sharing of pancakes. 

"'tou-san, can I have more?" The young girl pleaded.

"There's no more."

Miyuki-chan pouted. Her bright violet eyes were trailed down to her brother's untouched plate. 

"You want 'em?" She pointed at her brother's plate of pancakes, eyeing them hopefully.

"....Ah?" 

"I asked you if you want your pancakes." Her fork was already preparing to snatch one of the pancakes off her brother's plate.

"..........."

"So you don't want them?" 

"............"

"Oh well, if you don't want 'em, I am going to eat 'em for you. I don't mind."

"..........No.....it's mine." the toddler held the plate closer to himself, then started to inhale his pancakes. "And who said I dun't want 'em?"

"Aaawwww. Can I have a tiny little piece? Pretty please."

"No!"

TBC...

Author's Note:   
Sorry for the long wait. Hope you still like it.


	4. Part 3

Little Visitors from the Future Part 3 

**_AC 195_**

Miyuki was quietly sitting on Duo's lap, watching some Japanese anime. Her little brother was immensely captured by the show, sitting beside the two of them with his precious brown teddy bear in his hands now that it was all clean and didn't smell bad anymore. Heero was locked in the bedroom with his laptop.

Unconsciously, a small hand went to grab for the long rope of chestnut hair like it usually did.

With the braid in her hands, the young girl frowned slightly. "Daddy?" She asked. 

"What?"

"Did you cut your hair?"

"No." Duo answered with his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Oh." The child twisted the braid in her hands, looking confused.

"Why do you ask?" The young American looked down at the kid.

Still playing with Duo's hair, she replied, "Just wondering It feels a lot shorter than usual, that's all."

Duo was silently cursing himself for asking the question. He knew that he would eventually have to tell the children the truth, but he wasn't ready for it yet.

As the silence lingered on, Miyuki became more and more worried every second, worried that she had asked something that she shouldn't. The girl shifted uncomfortably.

The slight movement on his lap had brought Duo back from his own train of thought. The violet eyed teen made up his mind about what he should do.

He grasped the remote control and turned the television off. "I have something to tell you two."

Shinji-chan pouted. His daddy had closed the TV when the show was at the most exciting part.

After Duo had gathered up his thoughts, he started. 

"I am not your daddy."

The two children looked at him with widened eyes, they were completely shocked by this revelation.

"You kids somehow managed to travel back in time. And you aren't in AC 206 right now." The long-haired boy tried his best to explain the situation to the startled young children.

After gaping for a few times, the braided girl finally found voice. "Buthow are we going to go back home?" She squeaked out and her eyes were filled with tears.

"Look. I am not going to lie to you now just to make you feel better. To tell the truth, I don't know how to get you back to the future, and I don't how you ended up here in the first place. But I promise you that me and Heero will try our best to get you back home. K sweetie?" The young man tried his best to comfort the young child as much as he could.

A light tug on his sleeves made Duo remember the other kid's presence. "Yes Shinji-chan?"

"You're still my daddy, right?" Bright blue eyes stared at the teenager hopefully.

"Yes dear." Duo smiled softly at the child's question. "I might not be your daddy right now, but I will belater. So you still have to behave well."

The youngster relaxed, snuggled at Duo's side. There was nothing to be afraid of as long as he was at daddy's side. Daddy wouldn't let anything bad happen to them.

"Socan I still call you daddy then?" Miyuki asked shyly, still twisting Duo's braid in her small hands.

"Of course you can, Miyu-chan. Although I preferred you call me oni-san."

The trio hugged each other fondly for a while. But unfortunately, it didn't last long. The peaceful moment was ruined by an innocent question from Shinji-chan.

"Daddy, can we watch TV now?"

* * * * * * 

"Woa!"

"Cool!"

After much pouts, wails, and pleads, Heero finally agreed to go to the shopping mall with Duo and the kids after lunch, to buy things that they needed. The two children were completely amazed by the gigantic five-story shopping center where their two guardians had brought them.

"What are we comin' here for?" Miyuki-chan tightened her grip on Duo's hand.

"We came to buy clothes and stuff for you two." The long-haired American smiled at the little girl.

"Can I get whatever I want?" Shinji, who was one hand holding his teddy bear, peeped up.

"Hn."

"We will see about it okay?"

The young boy nodded mutely, bright blue eyes were looking around with enthusiasm and curiosity as his sister did.

The minute the small family stood before the biggest cloth store in the whole mall, which was located on the fourth floor, the two excited youngsters dragged the two young adults into the shop.

"I like that dress." Miyuki set eyes on a cute pale yellow dress with white flowers on it.

"Who would like that kind of clothes? It's so ugly." Shinji-chan wrinkled his nose.

The young girl stuck her tongue out. "So what? I like it."

"Here. Maybe you should buy this one instead." The lad picked an extremely short brown skirt and shoved it to his sister.

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should try this on." She dumped a baby-blue baby pajamas onto her brother's stretched out arms.

The whole shopping trip was continued with bickering between the two young siblings. As the childish arguements went on, in the end, even Duo added his own two cents into their non-sense quarrels. And the Japanese youth, who had been following them around the whole time, who had also loosened up quite a bit, silently chuckled at the silly comments that his companions had said.

Half of the afternoon had gone by when the four of them finished their clothes shopping. They had bought a lot of new clothes for the kids, since they had a hard time to choosing which ones they really wanted; even the two teenagers had a few new garments for themselves.

Each of the two young men had two big bags of clothing with them, and the two kids were walking behind them. Walking through the shopping mall, they passed by a nicely decorate display window, which had quite a few eye-catching colorful toys.

All those toys immediately captured Shinji-chan's attention. The young boy went to peek on the window and hadn't noticed that the other three had walked away without him.

A while later, the kid finally reluctantly turned around, he then realized that he was all alone standing in front of the well-decorated window.

The scared boy tightly grasped onto his brown stuffed bear, thumping his feet on the floor urgently. Eyes that had started to fill up with tears looked around, hoping to see any familiar faces in the big mall.

He didn't see his parents and sibling in the crowd of people, tears which had been stubbornly holding at the edge of the blue orbs finally rolled down on his cheeks. The toddler started to cry his little heart out.

* * * * * * 

At this moment, the trio still didn't realize that one of their members was missing. 

When they reached the elevator, Duo turned around and started the usually warnings about the steps to the kids, then they noticed that Shinji-chan was lost.

"Where's Shinji-chan?" asked Duo.

The little girl shook her head; turning around to looked for her little brother.

"Why don't we separate, and tried to look for him?" Heero calmly suggested to his long-haired friend.

"Sure. How about we meet here again in about half an hour?" The American teen said.

Nodding swiftly, the Japanese man went to the right; Duo and Miyuki went the other way to find the missing child.

TBC

Author's Note: So, how is it? Hope I didn't disappoint you.


	5. Part 4

Little Visitors from the Future Part 4

_**AC 195**_

"'Tou-san? Daddy?" The crying toddler was walking aimlessly in the gigantic mall, trying to find his parents and sibling in the mob of people surrounding him. "Nee-chan?"

The little boy sobbed louder now that he still couldn't see his guardians anywhere. The stuffed bear was held tightly in the young boy's arms while he paced around.

Without looking at where he was going, the three-year-old tripped and fell flat on his face. The three-year-old began to howl.

This attracted the attention of quite a few people that were passing by. At that moment, there was a brown-haired security guard passing by, she picked up the crying kid and patted the dirt off his clothes.

"Are you okay dear?" The young lady smiled kindly at the child.

The youngster shook his head miserably. "I want my daddy."

"Where's your daddy little one?"

"I don't know…" Rosy lips trembled, more tears fell from the big cobalt blue eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Shinji."

"So, Shinji-chan, I am Alice, okay?" Seeing that the toddler nodded, she continued. "How about I bring you to find your daddy and mommy? What do you say?"

The boy rubbed his eyes furiously to dry the tears. "No." He sniffed.

"Why not? Don't you want to find your parents?" Alice was perplexed.

"Not daddy and mommy. Daddy and otou-san," the chestnut brown head nodded seriously.

The young woman chuckled softly. "Alright then. Let's go find your daddy and 'tou-san. How's that?"

The young boy nodded his head with a happy grin on his little face.

* * * * * *

Alice brought the young child to the information desk. She let the kid sit on the counter, and started to talk to her friend who was working on the computer. "Hey Gab, got some treats for our little guest here?"

The blond-haired man turned around, smiled to the boy. "Hey kiddo, what's your name?"

"I am Shinji-chan."

"Nice to meet you Shinji-chan. I am Gabriel." The young man fumbled in his pocket and took out a few colorful lollipops. "Do you want some candies?"

The kid nodded his head eagerly, took a rainbow colored one from the offering hand and started to tear open the plastic wrapping.

"Do you know your phone number Shinji-chan?" The young lady asked the young one who was happily eating his lollipop, his short legs noisily banging on the counter.

"Iie."

"Do you know where you live?"

The little boy shook his head.

"Do you at least know your parents' names?"

"Uh huh." The child nodded once.

"What are their names?"

"My otou-san is Heero Yuy, and my daddy's name's Duo Maxwell."

Gabriel started to turn on the microphone, after pressing a big red button he paged the young child's missing caretakers. "Mr. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, please come to the information desk. Mr. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, please come to the information desk."

The youngster looked at the process with much interest. He looked at Gabriel curiously. "Can I try that?" Short, chubby finger pointed at the expensive piece of machinery.

"Nope. Sorry kiddo." He took out another lollipop. "But you can always have one more candy."

* * * * * *

Duo and Miyuki were wondering around the shopping center. One of the little girl's hands was grabbing Duo's long rope of hair tightly, just so that Duo would be sure that he didn't lose the girl also.

The pair took a good look at every little kid that was about Shinji-chan's age and appearance, hoping that they could find the little munchkin. But they had no luck so far.

The long-haired American glanced down at his wristwatch once again.

Their half hour is up. It was time for them to go meet Heero now.

* * * * * *

Heero was standing beside the elevator where they had parted their ways a half and hour ago, waiting for Duo to arrive.

Maybe he had known the kids for only one day, but Heero had to admit that he really like the two children, quite a lot actually. They'd given him the peacefulness that he'd been lacking throughout the fifteen years of his short life. Furthermore, his sense of duty had kicked in big. He felt the need to take care and protect those kids from the future as best as he could, whether they were his own offspring or not.

The young Japanese sincerely hoped that they would find the young one.

The loudspeaker in the shopping center abruptly crackled up. "Mr. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, please come to the information desk. Mr. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell, please come to the information desk."

Right after the young man had heard the paging, he rushed off to the direction of the information desk without any hesitation at all.

He was sure that he would meet his partner there.

* * * * * *

When Shinji-chan saw the familiar figure was approaching the information counter, he wiggled down the counter that he was sitting on, ran to his father and hugged him tightly. "Otou-san."

The dark-haired teenager was relieved. He held the young boy in his strong arms gently. "Where had you been?"

"Nowhere." The child shook his head. "I just went to look at some toys, and when I turned around, you weren't there anymore."

Hurried footsteps were heard and Duo dashed to his friend's side, with the braided girl trailing behind. "Heero."

"Daddy!" A broad grin was spread widely on the little face.

"Little guy!" The young American took the little boy from Heero's arms. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"I am sorry daddy." Shinji-chan hung his head, twisting Duo's chestnut braid in his hands.

The American teen put the three-year-old down, and the two siblings started to talk excitedly.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't walk off all by yourself?" Miyuki lectured her little brother like a proper sister should.

"It's not my fault that you didn't wait for me," The younger one countered sharply.

Alice and Gabriel, along with the two ex-gundam pilots watched the interaction amusingly.

"Okay now guys. Don't you think that we should go home now?"

After the two siblings accepted a bunch of lollipops from Gabriel and a few heartfelt thanks to the two guards, the two ex-terrorists went off to go home with two rather reluctant children.

Heero held Shinji-chan in his arm, not wanting to lose him again, and Miyuki, who was once again holding Duo's long braid in her hand, followed behind her parents.

After the little family was out of the sight, Alice asked her friend. "Gab?"

"Yeah?"

"How can two seemingly fifteen-year-old teenagers be parents of a six-year-old girl and a three-year-old boy?"

The blond was at a loss for an answer.

* * * * * *

_**AC 206**_

Duo was looking out of the window sorrowfully. "Where are you, my babies?" The young man muttered softly. "Where had you gone to?"

TBC…

Author's note: Hope you enjoy it. ^_^


	6. Part 5

Little Visitors from the Future Part 5 

**_AC 195_**

In the following week, the two ex-gundam pilots realized that shooting down hundreds and hundreds of mobile suits was ten times easier that taking care of the two little troublemaker who were currently living with them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Uh Oh! Here comes trouble again.

The young girl rushed to Duo with a squeal. "Daddy!" Miyuki pulled on the long-haired teen's apron.

Duo didn't turn away from the food that he was preparing for lunch. "Yes?"

"The toilet water won't go down."

"Huh? Again?" The American frowned.

"Uh huh," The little girl nodded.

"That's like three or four times during this week already." Duo frowned faintly.

The amethyst-eyed young man washed his hand by the sink and wiped his hands on his apron. Then, he went to the bathroom with Miyuki.

On the way, they saw Shinji-chan rush out of the small lavatory. The child was hiccupping with two trails of tears on his little face.

Duo suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. "What happened?" The braided teen asked.

The child just pointed at the bathroom. When Duo and Miyuki had a good look at the small washroom both of them were shocked at the sight.

Water filled the toilet bowl and the floor was flooded with dirty toilet water, which was slowly flowing out of the toilet. No doubt that the little boy had wanted to 'help' and flushed the toilet another time without waiting for the water to go down first. And this was the result.

The young man asked Heero to take care of the lunch that he had started to cook. Sighing mournfully, the American settled down to clean up the mess.

It took the poor guy almost an hour to fix the toilet and get the bathroom squeaky-clean again.

A completely exhausted Duo collapsed onto the sofa afterwards. An hour spent scrubbing the bathroom wasn't an easy task.

Knowing that they were in deep trouble, the kids sat in a corner and didn't make a sound.

"You kids, come here," The braided boy patted the empty space beside him.

The children walked over obediently, yet a bit hesitant.

"I'm not going to bite you or anything," Duo urged. "Come on."

Once the young ones were on the couch, the trio basked in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry daddy." Shinji-chan whimpered, crystalline tears formed at the edge of the bright blue eyes once again.

Duo picked the little boy up and settled him down on his lap. "Aw, come on. Don't cry." He wiped the tear away gently. "I'm not mad at you."

The three-year-old sniffed. "Honto?"

"Honto." The long-haired teen smiled, rubbing the child's back soothingly. "But next time when the toilet's stuck again, don't flush it, alright?"

The child buried his face into Duo's neck and nodded wordlessly.

Duo asked Miyuki. "And just exactly how much toilet paper did you used anyway?" He had noticed while cleaning up the bathroom that the roll of toilet paper they had changed the previous night was already gone.

"Not that much." The girl said sheepishly.

"Not that much?" Brown eyebrows raised elegantly. "And how much is your 'not that much'?"

"……"

"What had you done with that much toilet paper?" Duo asked curiously.

"……"

"You try to turn yourself into a mummy or what?" The braided boy joked.

Miyuki chuckled softly, shook her head.

"Then what? What had you done with it?" Duo coaxed. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to know."

"Err…." The little girl started. "Sometimes, the water in the toilet bowl would splash on the toilet seat, right?"

Duo frowned he didn't know where this conversation was leading to, but he nodded anyway.

"So I wrapped the toilet seat up with toilet papers, so that it wouldn't get wet." [1]

Duo was shell-shocked, he didn't know if he should laugh or be mad.

* * * * * *

The small residence was quiet during the afternoon, Miyuki was taking her nap, Duo had gone off somewhere, and Heero was busy with his laptop.

Shinji-chan was sprawled on the couch, staring at the TV with the remote control in his hands; the child was switching channels every now and then. The kid was bored out of his little mind.

After changing from channel to channel, he finally decided that there was nothing interesting to watch on a Thursday afternoon.

The kid had nothing to do. Well, of course he could always doze off like his sister had, but he wasn't sleepy at all, he was simply bored to death.

Shinji-chan wandered around the apartment, hoping to find something to occupy his mind, but unfortunately, he found nothing.

He warily opened his parents' bedroom door. He knew that his 'tou-san hated people to disturb him while he was working.

"'tou-san?" The door of the room was quietly opened, and the messy little chestnut head poked in shyly.

"Hn?"

"I am bored."

"Why don't you go watch TV?" Heero didn't stop typing on his laptop.

"There was nothing interesting to watch," the child wailed.

"Drawing?"

"Don't wanna."

"Take a nap?" The teenager suggested again.

"Nope. Not tired." The toddler shook his head.

Heero was out of ideas. He didn't have a decent childhood himself, and he didn't have ideas about what to do when a kid was bored. "What do you want to do then?" The Japanese turned around in his chair and asked.

Moments of consideration later, "Can I go play outside?" Shinji-chan pleaded with a pair of puppy-dog eyes that was definitely inherited from Duo.

Heero stared at the child for a while, "No."

The little boy's face fell. The Japanese young man frowned at the small boy. He turned around in his chair once again, fumbled in his drawer for a while, found whatever he was looking for, then set his mind on the task that he assigned himself to accomplish.

The toddler was sulking when Heero was finished with what he had been doing; Shinji-chan sat on the bed pouting cutely with his short arms crossed in front of his chest. The dark-haired teen smiled at the adorable scene presented in front of him. Then he held something in his hand and kneeled in front of the child.

The frown that was on the little boy's forehead disappeared immediately and his eyes brightened as he held the paper crane that Heero made for him in his small palms.

The child was awed by the little origami that was sitting upright in his hand. "Is this for me?" he asked shyly.

Heero nodded mutely. He was glad that he had managed to cheer up the child. He's surprised that he still remembered how to fold the crane. It's something that he had picked up when he was still under Dr. J's care. He always folded origami when he had some time off between trainings, which were very far in between and rare.

Shinji-chan was totally fascinated by the little white bird. He turned it around on his palm, looked at it intensely, seemed to afraid that it would fly away from him in any minutes.

After a while, wide Prussian blue eyes looked up and asked timidly. "Can you teach me how to make it? I want to make one too. Onegai?"

The Japanese teen was surprised by the request, he smiled faintly, gently stroked the mop of chestnut brown hair which was so much like his own, then turned to his desk to get some papers.

* * * * * *

A few hours later, Duo came back home and saw that his bedroom door was not completely closed, and snuck a quick look through the crack. The room wasn't as clean it was before he ran off for his errand, the floor was full of crumbled papers, and his partner was patiently teaching the three-year-old boy to fold origami.

Smiling to himself, Duo silently closed the door behind him.

TBC…

[1] My friend's brother really did that before. ^^;;;

And for those who don't know what origami is, origami is the Japanese art of folding paper into shapes representing objects, like flowers or animals. 


End file.
